


Not Today: Volume 0 (Prologue)

by yougivemea_heart_on



Series: Not Today [1]
Category: ASTRO (Band), BLACKPINK (Band), Lee Chaerin | CL (Musician), SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - High School, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Dragon Age Origins - Awakening, Dragon Age: Origins - Freeform, Fairy Tail References, Fictional Religion & Theology, Influenced by:, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Avatar: The Last Airbender, Post-Filming Lord of the Rings (Movies), RWBY - Freeform, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan References, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 10:18:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12604384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yougivemea_heart_on/pseuds/yougivemea_heart_on
Summary: One wall is left standing, the Paragons are needed more than ever.Paragons are those who have mastered their semblance and fight against the Children and Offspring who are hell bent on destroying humanity.But what the creatures don't know, is that humanity doesn't need any help destroying themselves,At this point they probably won't even make it to the Hunter's Moon.OR:You and your Guild get ready for the Trials to begin, Migraines ensue.





	Not Today: Volume 0 (Prologue)

  
**History of The System: The Creator and the Anti ******

********

  
**Excerpt 1 from: “The Book of The Divine Will, Part the First” - written by The High Oracle of the Holy Order, Boo Keirliate Year 352**

  


First there was the Creator, and from Them came life.  
  
The Creator brought life to the planet and everything on it, peace was abundant and people and creatures alike prospered as great civilizations were made, and they gave thanks to the Creator through every civilization.  
  
Then one day the Creator decided that it was not enough, that They were lonely and wanted a companion to share this beauty with, not one like Their other creations, but something more.  
  
And thus the Apprentice Aeriol was born.  
  
Made from Stardust and the Creator’s own blood, Aeriol was the perfect specimen.  
  
And the day they were created the ground shook and the sky wept tears of joy leaving a trail of colors-across the sky, “for this was a joyous day” the Creator had said as the moon hit the highest point in the sky, “for I have made one in my image, and they are most perfect and good.”  
  
The Apprentice learned from the Creator,  
  
they learned about creation, the lives that were created and about the stars and how far their reach could go.  
  
The Creator taught Their Apprentice everything they could ever wish to know,  
  
Yet Aeriol wasn't satisfied,  
  
they wanted more.  
  
they wanted to **see,** they wanted to walk amongst the humans and creatures that the Creator so passionately loved and adored.  
  
If they were to help and assist the Creator, they wanted to learn from the ground, from the people.  
  
When they approached the Creator about this, they were immediately stopped, the Creator told Aeriol not to interfere, “for we were not meant to walk amongst them, only to serve, to protect from afar.”  
  
And so The Apprentice listened...  
  
For a short while at least.  
  
Soon curiosity got the best of them and they assumed the form of a human, and went down to the place of mortals and beasts alike, to walk among them.  
  
For one day they walked amongst the people and creatures and learned from them, listening to their ideas and learning their ways, finally seeing their brilliance and uniqueness first hand.  
  
The Apprentice Aeriol returned to their home full of excitement and new ideas for the future, but when they entered their dwelling, The Creator was furious with them, and told the Apprentice to leave, that since they did not want to listen to what The Creator had said, they were no longer worthy to receive the teachings.  
  
Filled with Despair the Apprentice packed their belongings and fled back to the world of mortals and hid themselves somewhere amongst the depths of the wilderness.  
  
The Creator mourned for Their Apprentice and the world was cast into darkness for a hundred years.  
  
After the mourning period had passed They had found it in their heart to forgive The Lost Apprentice and went to seek them out.  
  
What The Creator found left Them horrified, for in the absence in which the Creator had mourned, The Apprentice Aeriol was no more.  
  
In their stead was a twisted and warped version of the wide-eyed Apprentice, no longer beautiful but deranged and ugly.  When The Creator approached and tried to speak to Aeriol, they snapped at The Creator, blaming Them for all their misfortune, that a being of his likeness was not meant to live among the mortals for to long, that this is what happens to those who are abandoned by The Creator and that They would pay for what they did.  
  
And thus The Anti was born.  


**Author's Note:**

> This Series has been a WIP since the Not Today MV dropped... yeah sorry bout it. But its here now and I'm still lining up the timeline and the plot points n' stuff so this might be a little slow on getting it out there. But here is a snippet of some "Religious Text" from this AU, little passages like this will appear Before/After/In (rarely) chapters, to give more context to the type of world the characters are living in. It won't always be religious text, sometimes important documents, or snippets of Character Origins (although these are more likely to be in text), and Creature/Character Profiles.
> 
> This VOLUME is going to be everything (I use the term everything very loosely folks) The Paragon Trials, giving insight and a lil bit of fan service, (but that's a given ;). This Volume won't be super extensive, (as of rn I have 4 chapters, but this is before anything is really written so we'll see how long that lasts)
> 
> All tags that aren't Kpop related are series that I used to help create the universe and culture, (and creatures/monsters ofc, but they don't REALLY come into play until way later, the humans are the monsters in this Volume/Volume 1 folks)
> 
> ~Enjoy K


End file.
